Ache
by Ultoris
Summary: Tigress has a problem, she's tried ignoring it, but nothing works. That is until an unexpected encounter with a certain enemy of hers, which forces her to face her... private issue. NSFW, and a bit crazy.


**Ache**

Author note: I wanted to see how well received this kind of mature rated stuff is. An originally bad piece of writing I made with me _attempting_ to turn it into something more well written. I'll let you be the judge.

I mentioned that this is NSFW, so consider yourself warned.

Have a nice Christmas holiday!

* * *

Tigress crossed her arms and sighed loudly.

At the moment she felt more cramped than a fish in a net.

But even as deplorable as it was, a job was a job, no matter how unnecessary she considered this errand…

As a protector of the people it was her duty to ensure the safety of every man, woman and child, which was why she was here now.

Upon receiving the request for aid in regards of security, she had near jumped at the opportunity. Frankly, she needed the get-away. She never spoke to anyone about it, but this _particular_ time was always difficult for her. Her stress levels were high, and she tended to snap more than usual. This wasn't the ordinary, ill-temper that everyone became acquainted with as they got know her. When she snapped, it was dangerous. The first time, she'd thought it was some kind of chronic sickness. And in a way, it was... She was at her wits' end. She desperately needed relief, but she had no method, which after too long left her with a deep, unsatisfied pain. At it's worst it made her destructive, and a danger to any poor idiot who tried her patience.

It was so hard to put up with. It almost made her want to cry. She felt humiliated, because truthfully she _knew_ how to deal with it.

Oh yes, she knew full well what her problem was, she just chose ignore it. She shouldn't have really, it was natural, and what she should have done was accept it. But she was Master Tigress, stubborn, proud, and indomitable. Admittedly, she'd _seen_ her options, and considered- in her shameful desperation- _all_ of them. After sizing up just about everyone, she found there was no one in the Valley who could deal with it.

Which accounted for at least portion of her decision to accept the request. She thought that taking up an easy trip on the water would be helpful.

Her personal problem aside, she took pride in her role; after all, what was defending people from danger for someone like her?

She had maintained her stance that this would be an absolute breeze of mission, until she arrived… Initially, she frowned in dismay at first sight of the vessel, especially considering how many refugees from a ravaged coast town near Shenwei had to be moved on the thing. At least she had Viper's company, but above the very loud mass of combined chatter she doubted that she could even have conversation.

Right now she stood on a River boat, trapped against a wall of too many people, with only the reprieve of having a window to look through. She'd bet that not a single one these folks even knew she was here. This annoyed her greatly; why should she even be here if there was no danger, and nor she was supposed to offer them all reassurance?

She growled irriatly when a hard push knocked her into the window. At the moment, being touched was the last thing she wanted. She felt Viper shake her head sympathetically, clueless to the fact that Tigress was over acute, and this was even worse for her than she let on. The female tiger scoffed. This was no problem for her. She didn't have to worry about space at all- being a snake. "Hey! Why don't I go and find someone incharge, and see if we can move to somewhere less… er, crowded!" Viper yelled over the noise.

Tigress nodded quickly, liking the idea. She knew Viper could skilfully manoeuvre through all these limbs with absolutely no problem.

With a smile she zipped down and away to find a more suitable place for them.

Tigress turned to stare out the window. Absently, she made note to never allow this to happen again. The lack of organisation in general was bad enough, but for two of the Furious Five to be here and no one to greet them before stepping on board, that was even worse…

The boat jerked, and from all sides she was pressed against the quite sturdy window. Her anger was rising, but eventually dissipated slightly when she was given a modicum of space. "Stupid boat," she muttered.

As she waited for Viper, she settled into watching the waves glisten under the moonlight. Somehow her nerves settled. For a while, nothing happened, then- like a shot, she felt a new presence behind her. Oddly… and disturbingly… it sent a shiver down her spine.

Subtly, she was about to turn and take look at the individual. Again, the boat bumped preventing her movement, but also having the individual press right into her. From this contact she could easily tell it was a _he_… and was much bigger than her. Judging also from how solid his frame was he was very strong.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her backside. Her whole body seized up, not in fear, oh no! It was awe at first, then outrage… Who would dare to do something so stupid- to _her_? Didn't this man know who she was? Apparently not, but she'd soon teach him…

She reached behind her to grab the fool who thought he could take advantage of someone like this. But as she did so she looked at the window to get a look at the man's reflection. Her eyes widdened and she gasped.

Almost to affirm her discovery, his tail swished by her showing the rosette studded spots mixed with grey coloured fur. "It's you," she breathed. Though her words couldn't be heard, his reflection's growing smile told her he'd understood perfectly.

Before she could process what was happening she felt him press his whole weight on her, forcing her once again to be trapped between him and the glass. The action pushed her out of her inactivity, and she scowled. She resisted his push against her by forcefully pushing back at him, but despite her impressive strength, he didn't move at all. She had to think of something, before he started hurting people.

Her planning was cut-short when he encircled her body, and her arms. She snapped her head down at his hold on her. She tried pushing her arms out of his grasp, but again his strength was too much. She knew he was laughing at her because she could feel his chest shaking in repetition. She snarled at him.

It was then that he began to untuck her vest. Despite her aggressive struggles, he was unfazed. He ghosted his paw over her stomach.

She blinked owlishly, and watched him stroke her belly with benign keenness. She didn't know what he was doing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it served a purpose. She tried to stay on edge, but it was hard under his care. She wasn't eager on using that word... But with the way his paw moved over her, if it had been _anyone_ else, then a caring individual would come to mind. Then it hit her, he... was trying to cajole to her. He carried on rubbing till it was warm, and she couldn't _help_ but feel loose.

She shuddered.

Was this really happening right now?

His paw slid up to her breasts, and he gripped her wrap. Her mouth opened to protest, but again there was no way she could be heard. With a single firm pull he tore the material from her and carelessly discarded it to the ground.

She blushed.

She felt his paw quickly breeze back up to resume his intentions.

Slowly, he drew a path up her belly. He rubbed the underside of her breasts. She tried to lean away from his hands, but his chest forced her forward. He pressed his palm into one of them, and squeezed. She whimpered at the forced contact. He began gently kneading, and squeezing the soft mound.

She felt fuzzy.

Should she… scream for help? No-! She couldn't do that, how would that look for her? She mewled when he took her nipple and fondled it. What if someone saw this! Panic seized her. She had to get away from him… Stop him somehow. Simultaneously, he kept hold of her while he continued to gently pull at her nipples, almost in an analytical manner. They hardened for him. She let out a heavy breath. Damn _him... _Softly, he twisted and flicked the pink buds. Warmth flutter within her. An irrepressible need threaten to consume her._  
_

He began to pull her vest up, which gave her a window of opportunity escape his hold. When he reached where his other arm was keeping her still, he eased up slightly. It in that moment she jerked side to side with as much force as possible. Sadly, all her effort resulted in was caging her tighly against the window. He brought his mouth to her ear so she could hear him. "You think you can overpower _me_?" He said huskily.

She saw his striking eyes boring into her through the glass. "Enough fighting, we both know it's no use," he purred.

She glared at him. Of course she'd fight him, and if his goal was to force her to feel anything from this, she would _never_ let it happen. He placed his paw at her hip, and she froze… Looking down she watched him move it closer to the apex of her thighs. He was deliberately moving his paw with delay. She swallowed. Through her pants he started to stroke her. She clenched her eyes shut. Why was he was _doing this_ to her. She wanted to moan, but didn't allow herself to. She stared at his probing digits, gently grinding her through the thin, very damp barrier, preventing full contact.

She didn't admit, or even recognise it, but her resolve was breaking. Her heat's demand was going to defeat her.

His fingers skimmed into her pants… she hadn't realised it but she wasn't struggling anymore. His callous finger tips had only brushed over her folds for a second, but her response was immediate. The garbled moan that she let out was enough prompting for him to know that her struggling would not pose anymore problems.

His touch… it felt good.

Even better now that he touching directly… Heat bloomed within her, and poured between her legs. She felt herself becoming wet. He slipped a meaty finger in her slightly, and started gently pushing in and out the tight space. It was uncomfortable, but good. She quivered and moaned. Blinking rapidly, she tried to process the fact that his finger was in her, and it undeniably felt enjoyable. Her paws found place on his forearm, and held tight as if it was a lifeline. He pushed his finger in all the way and set a pace.

She had no frame of reference as to what was happening inside her, so she couldn't really get her head round it, but she was getting closer. Whatever it was she needed to reach it, and riding this pleasure was taking her there.

What could… she do?

He wasn't harming her… so why _do_ anything?

No one would know. She continued to ride his finger, even rocking into it. No one was paying attention, and Viper was probably lost… No one even noticed when he pushed her vest up fully and exposed her chest.

He leaned on her making her yelp when her breasts press into the cool glass. Every slide of his finger earned a little cry. Nobody had ever made feel like this. "So small… I wonder how I will fit," he growled dangerously. In answer, she clenched tightly around his finger, and groaned.

He shifted slightly. He stopped moving his finger, and pulled it out from her. She whined in disappointment.

The noise went straight to his groin.

He bit her ear, sobering her slightly… but not enough to notice that he had started sliding her pants down. Still unknowing, she angled her head over her shoulder wanting to see him properly.

Before she could register it, he kissed her. His tongue entered her opened mouth. She almost closed her eyes, but before getting lost in it she pulled her mouth away. She blinked rapidly trying to find her senses. She felt him growl before he grabbed her chin, and pushed his mouth on her's again.

She moaned hotly as their tongues met, and danced. By now her pants were down at her ankles, and she was totally oblivious.

To her delight he pushed his finger back inside her, and recommenced. From the awkward angle he forced her to meet his mouth she turned her eyes to glass again… which finally showed her the position she was in.

Her cheeks turned scarlet.

He was not so engrossed in her mouth that he didn't catch her gaze set on their image. He followed her eyes. He smiled against her lips.

She saw herself, breast pressed upon glass, pants gathered at her ankles, his paw between her legs, and his other keeping their mouths together. The sight sent her into madness. She was even sure she could faintly hear a squelch from where his digit repeatedly gave her pleasure. She felt _so hot_… _His tongue, his finger, his hold-!_ Juices trickled down her thighs.

This was _amazing-!_

She closed her eyes, and let herself fall into the overwhelming feeling.

He pulled away from her mouth, leaving her panting. A flicker of contemplation passed over him. She was too occupied by her moving hips to notice. But then… he stopped completely, letting a thought develop. "You really are small… I wonder if I _will_ fit…?" he said, speaking to himself. She only whined at his stop.

She leaned off the glass, pressing her back to his chest. Her tail swayed close to him, as though to get his attention. He looked her. Insistently, she took his free hand and put it on her breast pressing it there. She took his other, and held it, bucking into it. He watched the innocent look of pleasure on her face as she mewled and cried, almost doing his part for him. She was lucky he was standing where he was… If any of these people saw, she'd be the one to regret it, not him.

He smirked.

She put up no fight when he pulled her shirt over her head, and threw it aside. She seemed not to be too against him ravaging her. In fact, he dared to say that she seemed to be inviting the notion.

She bit her lip. Odd thoughts began to enter her mind. Visions of his hard muscle forcefully claiming her, putting his paws all over her, using his tongue to lick inside her. He was firm with her, with a clue of gentleness. _Oh yes_... he'd give her exactly what she needed.

She put her arm on the glass, and lay her head on it. He squeezed her breast. It was getting closer. She raised herself to the balls of her feet. Her bucking had become hard jerking, and he had started to move that finger for her again, this time with the addition of his thumb rubbing circles over a tender, sensitive part of her. To make it go in further, she ground his finger into her as hard as could... Her eyes began to water... She pictured herself on her back with him on top of her, putting his cock in her, mating with her, and doing it hard. It was so strange and wonderful. She was taken in by it's gratification. In fact, the prospect of him, her enemy, breeding her was so insanely arousing, it wasn't even funny.

That was it. She cried out for only a second before his hand latch over her mouth, and she orgasmed.

Muffled by his hand, her moan was guttural and long. She was totally rapped up her high that she didn't even care if everyone saw her like this. Not one bit. Yet he had enough courtesy to make sure nobody did.

Her body give in, which would have had her on the floor, if he wasn't holding her.

She didn't know how many minutes passed before she came to, but he hadn't gone. She knew this was not out of courtesy. He just wasn't finished yet.

His paw was under her chin keeping her head level. She looked at him.

He did nothing but stare with intent he had yet to follow through with. She smiled at him. "Well?" She said expectantly.

"No bother for prying eyes? Someone might see. The Snake may return soon," he told her.

And she'd bet he cared about none of that, not even if she _wasn't_ willing. The thought set her off all over again. And why would he? He was merely curious about her position. She ground her bottom against him, and felt him jutting and proud. "Don't care," she whispered. Well, now he had it.

"No surprise there considering your current... temperament," he said oddly in her ear.

She twitched when she realised what he was getting at. "You know..." She purred. He didn't deny it, or give an ignorant look. He knew that she was in heat.

She gasped when he grabbed her bottom. "I know," he purred back. Then with one arm, he lifted her and kicked aside her pants. "Don't worry. We have at least twenty days to _solve_ your problem," he growled. The feeling of utter need his words brought was insatiable...

_Twenty_ _days... _She didn't know how he would make that work- but knew he would.

She took his free paw and placed it on her stomach. "Well, then. You should get started."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

Perhaps a chapter two will appear, depends on you.


End file.
